This Geranium cultivar originated as a hybrid seedling produced in my nursery at Stuttgart, Germany by my crossing of two plants, hereinafter identified, selected from a field of various Geranium varieties maintained at my nursery for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected from those produced by the said hybridization because of the very unusual flower coloration on a plant having abundant foliage and very favorable growth characteristics. This selected seedling was propagated by me at Stuttgart by cuttings with very satisfactory results and thereafter this selected plant was propagated through several successive generations in the same manner which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of the originally selected seedling would be maintained from generation to generation and its homogeneity would be firmly established.